mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Votes
These are the current votes for important decisions on the Mixels Wiki. Please do take part! Remember to read the voting policy first. Read over the archive to make sure a similar vote has not been added before you create one. Featured Article Featured Image Mixel of the Month Featured OC Main Votes The Wiki's Votes Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Be kinder to new incoming users on chat (+9) I've noticed that we've almost scared new users and potential editors off because we get too strict when they come into chat without a mainspace edit. Now don't get me wrong, the one mainspace edit to chat is a good rule, but I think we need to be a bit more kinder and not kick users the second they come in. Help them out at first, and kick/ban if they don't listen or start to act disrespectful. Immediately saying "User, GET AN EDIT." the minute they join (and/or kick them over that) can scare new users off right away, especially if they don't know how to edit and need help. Rather, say something like "Hi, welcome to the wiki! You'll need a mainspace edit to chat, by the way." It can leave a better impression on new users. If a new user joins, don't assume they are a sock of a banned account. This is a way to scare users away from the wiki. New users do join and aren't always sockpuppets. For (9) # Graham02 # Mixingitall # Dadaw (talk) 20:32, January 18, 2016 (UTC) #-Mlnl (talk) 02:42, January 30, 2016 (UTC) #ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 22:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) # --The mad starfish was here (talk) 23:44, January 18, 2016 (UTC) #Howdy there, you'll never know! (talk) 00:20, January 19, 2016 (UTC) #Theslowking11 #ZoomTorch20 Against (0) Comments I think this rule would help the wiki *My idea, but I let Crack submit the vote. So thank him as well. -Mlnl (talk) 02:44, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *Almost 3 weeks old now, rule should be implemented One day is not a long ban, get over it. (+1) CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 18:10, February 15, 2016 (UTC) For (1) # CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 18:10, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Against (0) Comments